This invention relates generally to the field of costume jewelry and similar adornment, and more particularly to a decorative article which may be changed as desired to be substituted by other similar articles to provide a unique decorative appearance to an otherwise conventional wrist watch.
It is known in the art to provide a watch case having a set of removable bracelets, each embellished with a diversity of fancy designs to suit the occasion for which it is worn, the watch itself not being provided with any fixed form of decoration. Structures of this type are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,981 granted Mar. 3, 1953 to Melik-Minassiantz.
Such structures, while effective, are quite costly to manufacture, and cannot utilize the availability of multitudinous designs available in the form of textile fabrics which may match or complement the fabrics of a garment.
For non-decorative purposes, it is also known to provide a pair of sleeves adapted to enclose the strap portions of a watchband interconnected by a centrally positioned planar cover adapted to enclose the case of a watch. An example of such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,695 granted Sept. 5, 1961 to Cornett. Such devices are also relatively expensive to manufacture, and offer no decorative function.